


holiest thing

by risinggvirgo



Category: Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Boyfriends, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Kakeru POV, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, One Shot, and so dumb, my one contribution to the yukeru fandom thank u and gn, they're so cute, yukeru, yuki kicks kakeru in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-23 13:40:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risinggvirgo/pseuds/risinggvirgo
Summary: kakeru gets an unexpected surprise during a night with yuki. fluff ensues.
Relationships: Manabe Kakeru/Sohma Yuki
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	holiest thing

**Author's Note:**

> hii i wrote this at 2 am because i'm going through it and needed something soft. kind of rushed but it's fine, it's fine

Kakeru didn’t know what to expect when he asked Yuki Sohma to be his boyfriend. After two years of close friendship, 6 months of dating, and thinking he knows everything there is to know about the princely heartthrob, Yuki always can throw a very interesting curveball.  
  
And tonight, after a date at Yuki’s apartment, he threw yet another, very painful curveball.  
  
They had settled in that night in his bedroom, which was much cleaner after a recent visit from Tohru Honda and watched an old, shitty anime. Kakeru could tell Yuki was struggling to keep many negative opinions to himself, but certain scenes had him sighing loudly out of secondhand embarrassment and eventually let out a “I don’t know why you’re making me watch this”, much to Kakeru’s amusement. Because even through the sighs and obvious disappointment, he never made Kakeru turn it off once (and really, it was quite funny to torture Yuki with bad shows.) after a few episodes, Kakeru heard Yuki let out a yawn, and after turning off the tv, they settled into a much more comfortable position, Yuki laying on Kakeru’s chest and Kakeru holding him. He pressed a kiss into Yuki’s forehead and drifted off into sleep.  
  
That is, until Yuki delivered a swift, hard kick into the side of Kakeru’s thigh. Kakeru startled awake and let out a yelp, while Yuki rolled onto his back, completely unfazed.  
  
_What the fuck? Seriously, what the fuck?_ Kakeru thought, exacerbated. He inspected his hurting thigh and cringed when he saw a bruise forming. That was going to be nasty. Kakeru huffed and glared at Yuki. The sun was starting to rise, the light gleaning in the room and reflecting off his silvery hair. It was slightly disheveled from sleep and cascaded on his face. He let out quiet breaths, looking so serene. He’s so peaceful, so beautiful, so-  
  
_No Kakeru! Don’t be swayed by his charms! You’re mad at him right now!_  
  
This was completely unbelievable. They have had plenty of sleepovers before, and not once has this ever happened. And Kakeru knew Yuki was much stronger than he looked, one lesson he learned quite painfully after goading Yuki into hitting some practice mitts in Kakeru’s basement, but this was just not okay. Kakeru grabbed his phone charging on the bedside table and groaned after seeing the time. 6:00 am. Lovely. He unlocked his phone and went into his text messages, quickly opening the student council board member group chat that was still active even though they weren’t in high school anymore.  
  
sexy school defense lads 😊 😊  
  
kakeru: umm yuki just kicked me hard as fuck in his sleep and it left a bruise???  
  
kakeru: he rly fell asleep and chose violence  
  
kimi: LMFAOOO that’s our yun-yun!!  
  
kakeru: excuse me why are u taking his side I am injured!! The betrayal!!!!!  
  
kimi: bc its fucking hilarious  
  
Kakeru shook his head, but perked up as he heard Yuki shifting more, slowly opening his eyes. He had that dead-tired look he always had after waking up. Another fun, but unpredictable trait about Yuki was his morning moodiness. He blinked up at Kakeru, who was giving him a stern look, and yawned cutely. Kakeru had to suppress his smile. Yuki Sohma was not winning this time.  
  
“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Yuki asked breathily, still not quite with the world.  
  
“Check your phone, Yun-Yun.” Kakeru said, crossing his arms. Yuki gave him a confused look but did it anyway, grabbing his phone and blearily turning it on. His eyes quickly widened in shock after seeing the texts and he slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
“Oh god, I’m sorry. Seriously, I am so sorry.”  
  
“You should be Yuki Sohma! Look at this!” Kakeru turned his thigh and showed off the bruise that was left. Yuki’s face twisted in guilt as he inspected it, his hand running over the spot lightly.  
  
“Seriously! That was so mean! I could have lost my leg! I could have died!” Kakeru whined, grabbing Yuki’s shoulders and shaking him lightly.  
  
Yuki just rolled his eyes. “You are such a drama queen. You’ll be fine.”  
  
“Easy for you to say! You weren’t attacked in your sleep!”  
  
“I said I was sorry! I don’t know what happened!”  
  
Kakeru just grunted in disapproval. They sat in silence for a few moments before Yuki turned his head and let out a quiet snicker. Kakeru gawked and made a reach for Yuki’s hands, squeezing them tight.  
  
“And now you’re laughing at me? You are so cruel!” This only prompted Yuki to laugh more, and despite the situation, Kakeru could feel his chest tighten at the sight of his smile and the sound of his warm, sweet chuckle. He threaded their fingers together. Yuki’s hands were soft and warm. He loved them. He loved everything about him.  
  
“I really am sorry though,” Yuki says softly, his thumb rubbing against Kakeru’s hand. Kakeru hummed.  
  
“It’s okay, but as your punishment, I’m going to pick out the _worst_ romcom I can find and make you sit through all of it. And you’re not allowed to complain once! Also, a massage would be nice.” Yuki groaned and laid his face on Kakeru’s shoulder. He tiled his head and unlaced one of his hands to rub the injury.  
  
“You’re ridiculous. Fine. But only because I actually do feel bad.” He gave a kiss to Kakeru’s neck and looped his arms around him, shifting himself so he was firmly in his lap. “Can we do that later though? I’m exhausted.”  
  


Kakeru hugged him back and ran his fingers through Yuki’s hair. “Yeah, yeah, but just know, I’m never going to let you live this down.”  
  
Kakeru pulled them down until they were laying in their original sleeping position. Yuki fell back asleep quickly, and Kakeru smiled. Maybe he’ll get kicked again, and if not now, sometime in the future. But Kakeru didn’t care. What he had with Yuki was good. Really, really good.


End file.
